Mr. Game
Mr. Game & Watch is an unlockable playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He's unique in that he appears completely in 2D still and also having all of his moves come from a game. Mr. Game & Watch's exact reasoning for entering the Dark Tournament is unknown, except this particular Mr. Game & Watch is a spy working to bring down the Subspace Army. Mr. Game & Watch is a Glass cannon to the extremes. The outcome of his matches really are dependent on whoever gets a hit first. Mr. Game & Watch is a very risky character who requires a lot of patience to win with, but a patient Game & Watch is also one of the scariest characters in the game to fight. His glass cannon-structure got him 11th place on the November 25th Tier List. Means of Unlocking Changes from Brawl to Clash Buffs *Up Aerial, if done close, has an easier time connecting the two hits. *Decreased ending lag on Dash Attack. *You can now control the distance and angle of your Chef sausages, like with Yoshi's Egg Throw. *Side Strong, if it hits at the very tip of the chair, is now a semi-spike. *Side Strong ends two frames faster. *Down Aerial now spikes. *You can now cancel your Down Aerial's momentum by holding up after activating it. *His attacks deal slightly more hitstun and higher armor break ratings than the other fighters, even after the overall hitstun increase. Nerfs *Lighter (0.864 from 0.884) *Oil Panic momentum tricks are still there, but they only have a 1-frame window to use and that frame varies depending on the attack. *Side Smash stays out for a shorter time. *Side Smash, Back Aerial, Up Smash, Up Tilt, Neutral Aerial, Down Aerial, Down Tilt, and Neutral Attack all have decreased priority to varying degrees. *All Smash Attacks have slightly decreased damage and knockback. *Back Aerial deals less damage, has decreased knockback, does less shieldstun and shield damage and has a slightly smaller hitbox. *No invincility on Fire. *Down Smash has a very slightly smaller sweetspot. *Fire puts Mr. Game & Watch in helpless state like in Melee. However, like with Peach's Up Special, you can alternate between having your parachute out and being in helpless. *Decreased air speed. Pros & Cons Mr. Game & Watch is a character of extremes. He doesn't seem to be changed too much at first, but you realize how hard he can be to use when you start to learn more about him. Mr. Game & Watch still has great priority on his moves and a great set of Smashes. His attacks also deal slightly more hitstun than the other characters, giving him access to combos no other member of the cast has. He can really inflict damage when he gets a hit landed. He also has two extremely effective Final Smashes at his disposal, decent mobility and one of the best sets of aerials in the game. However, Mr. Game & Watch is a ridiculously risky character to use in high-level play, even more so than Black Shadow. Mr. Game & Watch is not only made out of paper, but he also takes the most hitstun from attacks of all the fighters. Just about every character can combo Game & Watch after landing nearly any move, and as such, you really need to utilize Game & Watch's decent defense to make sure your plan never gets broken. He also has problems with disjointed hitboxes and has pretty bad recovery. Overall, you're either going to kill people or get killed by people. He's the ultimate gamble, but if you play your cards right, you can win. The key to playing Game & Watch is to BE PATIENT and react accordingly. Pros *Powerful, does good damage and knockback with his moves. *Great at combos. *Two great Final Smashes. *Overall fantastic moveset; Game & Watch has some of the best normals in the game. *High priority moves. *Decent mobility and speed. *Very small character; can be difficult to land hits on. *Very unpredictable character. Cons *Probably one of the easiest characters in the game to combo. *Very light weight. *Combine the two above with his awful recovery, and you get probably the fastest dying character in the game. *Can have some problems consistently getting in and as such, difficulty winning against characters like Ike or Fawful. *Specials overall have very strict uses. *Has problems dealing with disjointed hitboxes. *Very high learning curve; a Game & Watch player needs to know what to do in every match-up to stand a chance. Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: Greenhouse - Mr. Game & Watch takes out an insecticide pipe and pumps it a ton of times. This move is FAST and works decently to start up grab set-ups and combos, and for a jab has fairly decent range and priority. A useful move to get some damage in. **Damage: 3% at first, 2-1% for every hit after *Side Strong Attack: Lion - Mr. Game & Watch takes out a chair and points out in front. This move has been improved a bit overall; it's not as punishable on block (major thing to consider since this guy is so frail) and can even work to semi-spike. KOs at high percents, has good range and does decent damage. **Damage: 10% *Up Strong Attack: Flagman - Mr. Game & Watch takes out a flag and does a "rainbow" slash upwards with it. A great anti-air and good juggling tool, although it has a bit less priority now. Still a good move in most areas. **Damage: 8% *Down Strong Attack: Manhole - Mr. Game & Watch takes out a... manhole, and flips it over the ground. Unique in that it actually uses a 3D model unlike his other attacks. Starts VERY fast and makes a good edgeguarder / attack stuffer, although not as good of one as it once was. Not too great in combos since the base knockback is a bit high, although this combos into itself at low percents. Must be blocked low. **Damage: 6% *Dash Attack: Helmet - Mr. Game & Watch stops his forward momentum, takes out a helmet and slides along the ground with his head. Not as punishable on block although not safe against most characters. (in particular, do not use this randomly against Bowser / Knuckles / Black Shadow. Ever.) Has a long lasting hitbox like a lot of his moves and can work well to start some combos due to high base vertical knockback and hitstun though. Must be blocked low. **Damage: 11% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Fire Attack - Mr. Game & Watch takes out a lit match and swings forward with it, burning anyone in the way. Although the move lasts a shorter amount of time and is a bit easier to punish, this is a FANTASTIC move. It's VERY powerful, does great damage (even chip), comes out quickly and has good range. This is one of your best ways to finish an opponent, as nearly everyone can be KOed under 100%. **Damage: 17% (uncharged), 24% (charged), 1% chip regardless *Up Smash Attack: Octopus - Mr. Game & Watch puts on a scuba helmet and headbutts. A fairly decent anti-air, but I wouldn't recommend that option. This starts up a bit slower than your other moves, but has good priority and has a TON of power. You can combo into this move after some Up Strongs depending on the DI and character. **Damage: 17% (uncharged), 24% (charged) *Down Smash Attack: Vermin - Mr. Game & Watch takes out two twin hammers and pounds them on the ground, one on each side. Has very, very high vertical knockback if hit with the edge of hammers. Any other part of the hitbox gets you a strong semi-spike though. Overall, decent priority and has good range, and is still one of the deadliest Down Smashes in the game. Has small IASA frames which allows you to cancel this into other normal moves for combos and such. Must be blocked low. **Damage (sour): 13% (uncharged), 18% (charged) **Damage (sweet): 16% (uncharged), 22% (charged) Aerial Moves *Note: Like with Ryu, all of Mr. Game & Watch's aerials need to be blocked high. *Neutral Aerial: Tropical Fish - Mr. Game & Watch grabs a fish bowl and two fish come out of it, hitting around Game & Watch. Has fairly decent priority, but loses to basically any other disjointed move so you can't use it as a "shield" of sorts now. Still works great in combos as long as you don't connect with the final hit and good for inflicting shield damage. **Damage: 5 hits worth a total of 17% *Forward Aerial: Mario Bros. - Mr. Game & Watch pulls out a box and smacks opponents with it. This move is quite strong and comes out quickly. The intial hitbox is the strong one, while the later part of the move is quite weak. Makes a decent edgeguarder. **Damage: 16-6% *Back Aerial: Turtle Bridge - Mr. Game & Watch does a 180 degree turn and hits with a turtle. Although this is a fairly decent move, it's nerfed everywhere: You can't use it to smash shields, decreased range and doesn't do as much damage. Priority on this isn't completely awful, although it's nerfed more than any of your other moves. **Damage: Up to 12% *Up Aerial: Spitball Sparky - Mr. Game & Watch raises some weird pump above him and blows it a couple times. This is an incredible mindgame move due to the push effect; you can use this to keep your foe in the air and play around with them. You can even use it to push them past the upper blast line for a KO. Makes for a decent attack, dealing good damage, has good priority and the second hit has very high vertical knockback. **Damage: 7-9/16% *Down Aerial: Donkey Kong Jr. - Mr. Game & Watch takes out a key and dives downward with it. Is a Stall-Then-Fall, although you can hold up after activating it to use it like a normal move. The intial hitbox is a very strong spike (not Meteor Smash, keep that inmind) Has great priority and does good knockback if not hit in the intial hitbox, not to mention you can angle it. A very unpredictable and good move, although this is NOT safe on block. **Damage: 14-6/20% Grabs and Throws *Note: All of Mr. Game & Watch's throws have the same animation, with him juggling the foe a few times. Also, the speed he juggles people at depends on their weight, Jigglypuff being juggled quite fast and Bowser pretty slowly. *Grab: Quick overhead grab. Decent range. Dash grab isn't very good, although pivot is decent. *Pummel: Bash with his alarm bell. Great damage, but slow. **Damage: 3% *Forward Throw: Launches your foe forward. Nothing special. **Damage: 8% *Back Throw: Launches your foe backward. Nothing special. **Damage: 8% *Up Throw: Launches your foe upward. Nothing special. **Damage: 8% *Down Throw: Launches your foe on to the floor. This is the only throw you should be using: It's one of the best tech chases in the game still, with Down Tilts, Down Smashes, Up Smashes, more grabs and other things being follow-ups depending on prediction. **Damage: 6% *Air Throw: Launches your foe upward. A bit better range than your ground throws and also a bit stronger. **Damage: 9% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Chef Mr. Game & Watch's projectile. He takes out a pan and starts flinging out sausages. Yeah. This is MUCH better as a defensive move now, since it works more like Yoshi's Egg Throw. Not exactly useful to keep grapplers out, but hey, at least Game & Watch has a half-decent projectile now. Also note how the pan will also hit characters. Makes for a decent pressure move near an edge due to the angles of the sausages. The pan does 9%. The sausages do 4%. Both do 1% chip damage. Side Special Move: Judge Mr. Game & Watch takes out a hammer and a sign and then swings the hammer. A number from 1-9 will appear on the sign to give the hammer various effects, these being: #Very weak hit without knockback, 2% with Game & Watch taking 12% #Weak hit, does very high hitstun so you can do combos off of it, 4% #Another weak hit, puts opponents behind you, deals 6% with 1% chip #Hits opponent away, low knockback, deals 8% with 1% chip #An electric attack, deals 3 hits. 4% for each, 1% chip for each #A fire attack that semi-spikes. Does 12% with 2% chip. #A decently powerful strike with decent knockback, spawns food next to Game & Watch even if items are off. Does 14% with 3% chip. #Freezes foe, 9%. 2% chip. #A very powerful electric strike, does massive knockback; almost always KOs at 0%. Does 32% with 7% chip. As you can see, this move is risky and I wouldn't recommend using it much. Up Special Move: Fire Two firemen appear out of nowhere and launch Mr. Game & Watch up on a trampoline. Mr. Game & Watch falls very slowly with a parachute from there. This move has been nerfed severely. It does travel decent distance, but the lack of invincibility and not being able to attack out of it REALLY hurts. Not a bad move, but you're probably not going to be using this offensively anymore, and as a recovery move it's much less safe. Eh. This attack deals 6%. If blocked, it does 1% chip. Down Special Move: Oil Panic Mr. Game & Watch holds out a bucket for about two seconds. This move has some... interesting properties. This move lets you absorb any energy-based projectiles (you can't absorb Link's Boomerangs, any of Snake's projectiles, Waluigi's Down Strong, etc.) and form 3 of them to create an Oil Splash of varying power. Absorbing something like three of your own sausages isn't going to do much, but absorbing even one Shadow Ball at max charge is going to strengthen your bucket considerably. Note that you actually can absorb Clash Attack energy-projectiles like Shinku Hadoken, but you need to put up your bucket the very moment the projectile makes contact with you. Final Smash projectiles are completely unabsorbable. The projectiles you absorb determine how strong the final Oil Splash is. Absorbing three projectiles gets you a basically guaranteed OHKO that deals 60%. While your Bucket Breaking / Bucket Cancelling tricks with an empty bucket are still there, the timing to use do it is extremely strict and varies depending on the move you were hit by. It's well worth learning the timing, though. Game & Watch needs all the durability he can get. Overall an important, albeit a match-up dependant, move. Clash Attack: Tennis *Uses 2 levels of Mr. Game & Watch's Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Down, Down, Forward, Forward + Special + Attack. The game this comes from is actually Snoopy's Tennis, but it's renamed to Tennis to avoid copyright issues. Mr. Game & Watch takes out a tennis racket. Another guy appears on the other side of the screen, also with a tennis racket. Mr. Game & Watch throws out a tennis ball and serves, but a guy who looks very similar to Game & Watch (but is completely clear in coloring) catches it in the middle of the distance. This part of the move takes three seconds, although for the first two Mr. Game & Watch is invincible. After that, the other guy has his own tennis racket and fights alongside Mr. Game & Watch, mimicking his motions and following him around ala Ice Climbers. This move is another Custom Combo like Meta Knight's Master Final Smash, but obviously, it's nerfed severely. For one, your little buddy disappears if you take any damage in this time. You also can't block, although you can still dodge. Still, this does add on quite a bit of damage to your combos and like Shuma-Gorath's Chaos Split from Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, it takes a LONG time to go away if you do avoid attacks. Overall a decent Clash Attack. Final Smash 1: Octopus *Requires his entire Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Forward, Forward, Down, Down + Special + Attack. Mr. Game & Watch pauses and turns into an Octopus. Yeah. While Mr. Game & Watch's Octopus form would lose a race to a glass of molasses, your tentacles have a ton of range on them and deal a nice 18%, with 2% chip each. Your body does 16% and 2% chip. You can smack people around in your Octopus for a nice 14 seconds, too. Make sure to abuse this. While faster characters can avoid this somewhat, against most characters this is quite an effective move. Final Smash 2: Ball *Requires half his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Performed by hitting 17 points on the control method you're using (720 motion) When you reach the 17th point, press + Special + Attack. Mr. Game & Watch does a quick overhead grab. If he gets someone, he juggles them a bunch of times, eventually bringing a bunch of items into the mix. He ends by flinging everything into the air and a huge juggling ball falls out of the sky. Yeah. The ball can hit other opponents. This is your unblockable command grab that you should be using in those matches you don't like the Octopus in. It's very powerful and has great range. (a little less than Bowser's Nuclear Flying Slam) Overall quite good. The attacks preceeding the ball do 57-80%, and the ball does 21-30%, for a total of 78-110%. This depends on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. Other Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category:Game & Watch universe